


Tandem Riding

by sheltie1987



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: A collection of stories with the theme of tandem riding. Various pairings inside.
Relationships: Kashiwagi Yuki/Watanabe Mayu, Mogi Shinobu/Mukaichi Mion, Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana, Owada Nana/Oshima Ryoka, Shimazaki Haruka/Yokoyama Yui, Watanabe Miyuki/Yamamoto Sayaka
Kudos: 11





	Tandem Riding

**Tandem Riding**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own AKB48 or NMB48 at all_

**A/N: so this all started with an idea of tandem riding, but as I was developing the idea I thought I could do several mini-oneshots than individual long ones. So I challenged myself in a way to keep each one as short as possibly can, but still enjoyable to read. Hope I succeeded in it.**

**Mayuki**

Mayu was waiting by the front gate as usual. She was fiddling with her fringe when the familiar sound of a bicycle caught her ears. She looked up to see Yuki pushing her bike to the entrance gate.

“Yuki” Mayu greeted with a big smile.

“Hello Mayu” Yuki greeted returning the smile, “what are you doing?”

“Um, I was wondering if we could go home together?” Mayu asked with a slight hesitation in her voice.

“Sure, hop on” Yuki said.

“Huh” Mayu responded confused.

“Hop on my bike and I’ll give you a ride home” Yuki said.

A small part of Mayu’s mind took what Yuki had said and it became very dirty. She’d blame a certain squirrel tooth girl for this later.

/Scene Break/

Said squirrel tooth girl let out a sneeze.

/Scene Break/

Mayu sat on the back of the bike side saddle style since she was wearing a skirt. She felt uncomfortable in this position in a way. It wasn’t that she wasn’t pleased with this outcome. No, far from it. Just this was quite unexpected really.

“Hold on” Yuki murmured.

Mayu nodded as she instinctively wrapped her arms around Yuki’s waist tightly. She didn’t realize what she had done til her cheek was pressed up against Yuki’s back. Her face flushed and she was about to pull away.

“No need to do that” Yuki said not at all bothered by Mayu pressing her cheek to her back.

Mayu just nodded and kept her hold in place though her blush remained since it was kind of embarrassing. But she was also pleased since she was so close to Yuki.

“Right, here we go” Yuki said as she pushed off and began to pedal.

Mayu was soon lulled into a sense of contentment. She could feel Yuki as she exerted herself as she pedaled the bike. Hearing Yuki’s heartbeat which was quite soothing. Intoxicating herself in the aroma that’s naturally Yuki with every breath she took. She was so deep in her Zen-like state that nothing penetrated her then she realized something. They’d be to her home sooner like this. This wasn’t want she wanted. She wanted to spend more time with Yuki.

“Um, Yuki” Mayu called.

“Yeah Mayu” Yuki called back.

“C-c-c-can you pedal slower?” Mayu asked with some hesitation.

“Sure if that’s what you want” Yuki said.

Mayu sighed with relief as she felt the pace Yuki had set slow. She slipped back into her Zen state. Again time faded away. Only to come back like a wrecking ball to a thousand panes of glass.

“We’re here Mayu” Yuki announced.

Mayu looked up and saw she was in front of her house. Had she zoned out so much that she didn’t realize she was home? That made feel quite embarrassed. She slowly got off the back of Yuki’s bike bright red. She murmured a thank you unable to look Yuki in the face.

“No problem” Yuki said not reading the situation fully.

“Um, Yuki” Mayu called as Yuki was ready to leave.

“Yes Mayu” Yuki said.

“Could you, um, take me home tomorrow?” Mayu asked shyly.

“Of course, any time Mayu” Yuki said with a smile.

Exuberance filled Mayu’s being hearing this.

“See you tomorrow” Yuki said then pedaled away.

Mayu watched Yuki go til the girl faded from sight.

**End**

**A/N: one down, more to come. Hope you liked it.**

\--

**SayaMilky**

Miyuki was exiting school chatting with some of her friends.

“Hey Miyuki, what do you want to?” Jonishi Kei asked.

Miyuki tapped her chin in thought. She was about to respond when she heard an immense chattering. She turned to look to see a crowd of girls amassed at the front gate. This was an unusual sight.

“What’s that?” she asked curiously.

“Don’t know” Yoshida Akari said with a furrowed brow.

“Come on, lets check it out” Ogasawara Mayu said.

They headed over and got themselves mush into the crowd.

“Oh wow, look. He’s so cool” Kotani Riho murmured.

Miyuki did her best to peer through the crowd. The one causing all the fuss was someone who was dressed in a leather jacket, torn jeans. They were standing beside a bike. Her eyes squinted since they felt familiar to her. It took her a few minutes for her memory to place them.

“Sayanee” she murmured more to herself.

She couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t seen Sayanee, or also known by her real name Yamamoto Sayaka, in years. They parted halfway through middle school when Miyuki’s dad got transferred.

Sayaka was looking around not even paying attention to the crowd around her. Her eyes then spotted her quarry.

“Hey there, Milky” she greeted with a smile.

This caused the crowd of girls turned to Miyuki. Miyuki was quite known within the school.

Sayaka walked over to Miyuki beaming.

“Sayanee, what are you doing here?” Miyuki asked quite confused.

“What else. I’m here for you” Sayaka said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Really?” Miyuki asked surprised.

“Of course. Remember my promise” Sayaka said.

Miyuki paused for a moment as she thought back.

**Flashback**

It was their last day together, they wouldn’t be able to be with one another. Sure talks of calling on the phone and even visiting was discussed. But it didn’t make it any easier. Miyuki and her family were moving away due to her father getting transferred.

“I’m going to miss you Sayanee” Miyuki murmured as she tried to hold back her tears.

Sayaka smiled softly as she took Miyuki into her arms. Miyuki gasped since Sayaka wasn’t the one who usually initiated physical contact. Miyuki was the one to do that. It wasn’t that Sayaka was adverse to that or anything just she wasn’t the type. But today, today the last day that she and Miyuki would be together she’d make an exception.

“Milky” Sayaka murmured into Miyuki’s ear.

“Yes Sayanee” Miyuki said.

Sayaka gently pulled away so they could look each other in the eye.

“I promise you that one day I’ll come get you” Sayaka declared.

Miyuki’s eyes watered hearing this.

“You will?” she asked.

“I will, no matter how long it takes. I will come for you” Sayaka said with great conviction.

Miyuki smiled softly, “then I’ll be waiting.”

**End Flashback**

“You remembered” Miyuki said with a bright smile.

Sayaka just smiled and nodded. She then held out her hand. “Let’s go, Milky.”

Miyuki just nodded as she took Sayaka’s hand. Sayaka led Miyuki to her bike. Took Miyuki’s school bag and dropped it into the front basket. She got on the bike and Miyuki followed side saddle style and wrapped her arms around Sayaka’s waist to keep from falling off.

“Right, here we go” Sayaka said as she pushed off.

**End**

\--

**YuiParu**

Yui woke up and stretched. She got out of bed scratching her lower back. She went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face to wake herself up even more. After that she went to the kitchen to make herself some food. The day was half gone, but Yui didn’t care. She was supposed to be in school, but she went infrequently.

After eating she headed off for a shower. Once that was done she dressed and headed out making sure to lock up. She got on her bike and pedaled off.

/Scene Break/

The screeching of brakes halted Yui’s journey as she looked up at her destination. A school, not the school she goes to from time to time, but another. It was quite long ways away and totally out of her way, but that didn’t matter. She parked her bike getting off it. She then took her place which was leaning against the wall and waited.

The school bell chimed signifying the end of the school day. Pretty soon students began to file out, exiting the main gate. Chatting about innocuous things. Yui ignored them all, her eyes keeping down, her arms crossed.

“Yui.”

Yui looked up to see a girl standing there.

“Hello Haruka” she greeted with a small smile.

Haruka sighed.

“What are you doing here Yui?” she asked.

“What else, to give you a ride home” Yui said like it was plainly obvious.

Haruka sighed again.

“You skipped school again, didn't you” she declared.

“Just get on” Yui said avoiding the topic.

Haruka walked over and handed her school bag over to Yui who put it in the front basket. She took her place on the back, wrapping her arms around Yui’s waist and Yui kicked off and off they went.

“How was school?” Yui asked breaking that silence.

“Fine” Haruka answered.

“Make any friends?” Yui asked.

“No” Haruka said.

“Are you going to make any friends?” Yui asked.

“Maybe” Haruka answered.

Yui chuckled hearing this.

“What's so funny?” Haruka asked.

“Nothing, nothing” Yui said.

Haruka pouted, she knew she had missed something though not sure what.

The ride continued in silence til Haruka gave Yui a squeeze and Yui stopped.

“What is it?” Yui asked.

“Can we take a longer route?” Haruka asked.

“Sure, but what about your parents?” Yui asked.

She asked this since Haruka’s parents are kind of strict. It’s a part of the reason why Haruka went to a school that was quite far. Her parents didn’t really approve of Yui so thought if Haruka went to another school it would solve a lot of problems. What they didn’t know and still don’t was how tenacious Yui would be. Going so far as to ride her bike all the way to Haruka’s school just to pick her up.

“They’re going to be late today” Haruka said.

“Okay” Yui said then thought a bit. “I think I know just the place.”

/Scene Break/

“Here we are” Yui called.

Haruka looked around. She didn’t know this place.

“I found it one day” Yui said, “I thought it’d be a nice place to take you some day.”

Haruka flushed slightly.

Yui smiled as she took Haruka’s hand and led them to a nearby bench. They sat down admiring the view. Haruka leaned into Yui, her eyes drifting close.

“Tired?” Yui asked.

“Mmm” Haruka murmured.

Yui smiled as she maneuvered her arm to wrap around Haruka’s waist pulling her closer. Haruka just adjusted herself to her new position.

The two stayed there until Haruka checked the time and found she had to get home before her parents.

They got on the bike with Yui driving and she pedaled Haruka home. Once there Haruka got off and Yui handed Haruka her school bag.

“Thank you Yuihan” Haruka said.

“You’re welcome Paruru” Yui said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then she pedaled off.

**End**

\--

**Mogion**

Shinobu Mogi was blushing, she didn’t mean to be, but it just happened. Especially whenever she was around one Mukaichi Mion. Mion seemed to have a nasty habit of teasing her whenever they were together. Mogi wasn’t sure if Mion was just plain teasing her for fun or if there was some deeper meaning. Whenever Mogi thought she had Mion pegged the girl would flip the script on her making her once again confused.

This was one of those times.

What made it feel odder was that Mion’s actually a year younger and a grade lower than Mogi. So a kouhai shouldn’t be able to do this to their senpai, right?

Mogi had recently gotten a bike. She had wanted one since she was tired of walking to school. She lived quite far and it took a while to walk. Meaning she needed to get up quite early. With a bike she could leave the house a bit later. But her parents weren’t too sure if Mogi was responsible enough for a bike. Mogi convinced them by saving up and offering to pay for half and to pay for any repairs herself.

“So you have a bike now, hmmm” Mion said with a coy smile on her face.

“Uh, yeah. I do” Mogi said as an intense heat flared up around her collar for some unexplained reason.

“So that’s means we can tandem ride” Mion said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Huh, what?” Mogi asked confused.

“Tandem ride. You know, you pedal and I sit on the back” Mion said then her tone lowered a bit. “Being close, holding you tightly.”

“Oh yeah, that” Mogi said as she felt some sweat bead on her skin.

“This is going to be so much fun” Mion said with a smile.

“Hold it” Mogi said, “we can’t. It’s not allowed.”

“It’s not” Mion said with a pout.

Mogi felt bad for making Mion look like that.

“Uh, well, um” she uttered as she tried to find an excuse that wouldn’t make Mion pout.

“Yes” Mion hummed.

Mogi licked her lips as she tried to think of something, anything.

“You ride, you can ride me any time, whenever” Mogi stumbled out.

“Yay, thanks Mogi senpai” Mion said with a smile.

It wasn’t til later that Mogi realized what she had said and she blushed madly from embarrassment.

**End**

**A/N: I know this one doesn’t have any actual tandem riding, but I thought it was fun and didn’t want to ruin it. So I kept it as is.**

\--

**YuuNaa**

Yuiri looked baffled, yes, baffled is the best word to express how she was feeling right now. Her crush was standing there beside a bike. She didn’t even know her crush had a bike at all.

“Hey there Murayama” her crush greeted in a cool manner.

“Um, hi, Okada” Yuiri murmured bashfully.

“Wanna ride?” Okada asked.

Yuiri’s cheeks heated up at this. Yes, the question sounded quite tame, but that didn’t mean that her mind would stay there. Oh no, many lewd images flashed across her brain. She had to stop reading those ecchi books she snuck from her older sister’s room.

“Murayama, you there, Murayama?” Okada called.

“Oh yes, yes. What” Yuiri said coming back to reality.

“I asked if you wanted a ride home” Okada said.

“Um, well” Yuiri murmured.

“Is that a no?” Okada asked with a slight frown.

“No, no. I mean yes, yes. I want to ride you” Yuiri babbled.

Her face flushed as soon as she said this.

“Okay. Hop on” Okada said not picking up what Yuiri could've meant.

Yuiri nodded furiously as she quickly made her way to the back of the bike before she lost her nerve. She hesitantly tried to find a place to put her hands. She wasn’t sure.

_Was on the shoulders good? Maybe on the waist? Her arms around the waist? What, what?_

“Just put your arms around me and hold tight” Okada said answering for Yuiri.

Yuiri did and felt a hot blush race across her cheeks as she was now in very close contact with her crush.

“There, now let’s go” Okada said a low tone that held such promise.

Yuiri got flustered hearing this.

Okada kicked off and off they went.

The ride was quiet. Yuiri didn’t know what to talk about. Her mind was racing.

_What should I say? Talk about school? We’re in different classes. Maybe teachers? That’s an easy one._

As these thoughts raced through her head they rode on that is until the screeching of brakes broke Yuiri of her looping thoughts.

“We’re here” Okada announced.

“Oh, we are” Yuiri murmured, disappointed that they’d reached her home so quickly.

She slowly slipped off the back letting her hands caress Okada’s slim sides. It was a small lecherous part of her that just wanted to run their hands all over Okada’s body. Something she’d never fully consciously do.

“So, um” Yuiri muttered as she shifted her weight between her feet, trying to think of a way to let this moment last longer.

“Can I take you home tomorrow?” Okada asked.

“Yes, you can” Yuiri answered in a clear tone, much clearer than anything before.

“Great, see you tomorrow then” Okada said.

“Yes, tomorrow” Yuiri said then a smile crossed her face, “and, thank you for the ride today.”

“You’re welcome” Okada muttered almost shyly.

She then pedaled away.

Yuiri stood there for a few moments then thrust her fist in the air happily.

**End**

**A/N: I apologize for this one if the ending feels weak. I wasn’t sure how to finish it and this was the best I could come up with.**

\--

**RyoNya**

Ryoka was pedaling along enjoying the lovely day. The wind running through her short hair. A smile graced her lips as she pumped her legs. Today was just a good day for a bike ride. She rode through the park when she came upon a sight that caught her eye.

“Are you okay?” Ryoka asked.

Sitting on the side of the trail was a girl. She nursing her ankle. She looked up at Ryoka and shook her head.

“No. I think I hurt my ankle” she said.

Ryoka frowned then got an idea.

“Hop on. I’ll take you home” she offered.

“Are you sure, you don’t even know me?” the girl asked.

“We can get to know one another as I get you home” Ryoka said casually.

“Okay” the girl said slowly. She stood up gingerly and hobbled over Ryoka who helped her get on the bike.

“All set?” Ryoka asked.

The girl nodded as she clasped her hands on Ryoka’s shoulders as she sat side saddle on the back of the bike. Making sure there was no any weight on her injury.

“Good, here we go” Ryoka said as she began pedaling.

“So, do you make it a habit picking up girls on the side of the trail?” the girl asked as they rode along.

“Only the cute ones” Ryoka quipped.

The girl blushed as she tilted her head down.

“I'm not that cute” she murmured.

“Sure you are, I’m not lying either” Ryoka said as she pushed as much earnestly as she could in her tone.

The girl didn’t say a thing for a few minutes then asked, “so what’s your name?”

“It’s Oshima Ryoka, what’s yours?” Ryoka asked.

“Owada Nana” the girl replied.

“Then it’s nice to meet you Owada Nana” Ryoka said as she shot a smile back at Nana.

Nana smiled back, “nice to meet you as well. And thank you for helping me.”

“No problem” Ryoka said.

 _Wow, she’s adorable when she smiles_ she thought privately.

“So, um, what happened?” she asked after a small lull of silence.

“Oh, well, um” Nana murmured, “I slipped on a wet patch and somehow twisted my ankle. I didn’t think it was that bad and tried to go on, but it hurt so much.”

Ryoka frowned hearing this.

“I’ve twisted my ankle before as well. It doesn’t feel good at all” she said trying to sympathize.

“And I was just starting to train too” Nana said with a sigh.

“Training?” Ryoka asked curiously.

“Yes training. My goal’s to run in a race. It was one of my new year’s goals along with losing weight” Nana said then looked a bit embarrassed, “I’ve gained some weight over the years and knew I needed to do something about it.”

Ryoka eyed Nana while keeping an eye on the road ahead. She thought Nana looked great with a bit of meat on her. It gave her a lovely shape.

“I think you look great as you are” she admitted openly.

“You do?” Nana asked a bit surprised.

“I do” Ryoka said confidently.

“Thank you” Nana said bashfully.

From then on they talked a bit more as Nana guided Ryoka towards her home. They soon got there and Nana groaned.

“I forgot the stairs” she muttered moodily.

“Let me carry you up” Ryoka offered.

“What?” Nana asked surprised.

“Yeah, I’ll carry you up” Ryoka said.

She then got off the bike and crouched down, “hop on my back.”

Nana hesitated for a few seconds then clambered onto Ryoka’s back.

“I hope I’m not too heavy” she muttered.

“You aren’t. Like I said, you’re beautiful as you are” Ryoka said as she stood up making sure to cradle Nana’s thighs in her hands while Nana loosely wrapped her arms around Ryoka’s neck.

Ryoka headed up the stairs with Nana telling here where to go. They soon to Nana’s door and with some jostling Nana got down and opened the door.

“Thank you again, Ryoka” Nana said gratefully.

“No problem” Ryoka said with a smile.

Nana turned to close the door when she was stopped.

“Um, would you mind if I got your number?” Ryoka asked, “I’d like to see you again.”

“Sure, I’d like to see you again, too” Nana murmured.

They shared their numbers and then said their final goodbyes. Ryoka got back on her bike and thought, _this has been a great day._

**End**

**A/N: so this one I felt was a bit long and a little wandering, but I did what I could to tighten it up as much as possible. Hoped you liked it.**

**The Final A/N: so the intention of this was just to have three couples in it, but as I was writing I decided to add the last three. I thought it might be fun to try them out since I’ve never done these three before. That meant this went on longer than I had originally planned. It was tricky figuring out different ways for the tandem riding to happen and trying not to repeat myself. Let me know how I did with them. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
